


Nadie se burla de Stiles.

by BadGirlSweetGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek Hale, Derek jokes Stiles, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Licks, M/M, Stiles revenge Derek, funny moments, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGirlSweetGirl/pseuds/BadGirlSweetGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek está molestando a Stiles con los propios chistes de perros del castaño y este encuentra la forma de dejar en shock al alpha y devolverle todo lo dicho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadie se burla de Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste este pequeño Drabble, no se olviden de kudear y comentar si les gusta.

-Muy bien Stiles, buen chico, eres un buen perrito. - se burló Derek al finalizar el entrenamiento especial mientras le daba unos leves toquecitos en la cabeza como si fuese un dócil cachorrito.

Porque si, porque ahora Stiles era su beta, por fin Stiles era un lobo y Derek no iba a desaprovechar cualquier ocasión para devolverle al castaño hiperactivo todos los chiste de perros que él les hizo con anterioridad mientras aún era humano.

Stiles miró al alpha con una de sus peores caras mientras este se sentaba en un sillón del loft y sacaba su móvil para revisarlo.

-Ja ja ja, me parto de la risa. - bufo Stiles mientras intentaba matar al alpha con su mirada.- El lobo amargado de repente se cree gracioso...

Derek alzó la vista de su móvil y sonrió con altanería. Eso no hizo más que enfurruñar a Stiles, los chistes de perros siempre fueron cosa suya y ahora Derek se las estaba cobrando.

\- Si te portas bien esta noche te saco de paseo al bosque con Scott. 

  
Y ahí estaba denuevo, esa mueca burlona y soberbia en la cara del alpha. El pequeño y joven beta frunce el ceño muy al estilo del pelinegro. Es más, visto desde fuera parece que ambos han cambiado los papeles, Derek se mete con Stiles y este solo puede matarlo con la mirada y fruncir el ceño, y eso a Stiles no le gusta, no le gusta ni un pelo que sea el maldito alpha el que se atreva a meterse con él sin sufrir consecuencias por ello.

La mente hiperactiva del castaño empieza a funcionar rápido, tiene que devolvérsela a Derek, pero con estilo y clase, muy a lo Stilinski. El alpha puede jurar que escucha a la perfección los engranajes de la cabeza de su beta funcionar.

\- Stiles... Ve a casa, puedo escucharte pensar... - gruñó el lobo mayor.

\- Un segundo. - murmuró el más joven.

Derek volvió a levantar la vista de su móvil para encontrarse con un pensativo Stiles, alzó una ceja en señal de desconcierto y luego añadió con sorna.

\- Se un buen perrito y vete a casa, estoy cansado, si te vas te daré mañana libre y una galletita de Royal Cannin.

Stiles volvió a dirigirle una mirada asesina y amenazadora, o un intento de ella, ya que al alpha no le daba ningún miedo el castaño hiperactivo, cosa que Stiles notó y le enfadó mucho más.

\- ¡No me mires así! ¡Esas galletitas son de las buenas! - se rió descaradamente el pelinegro.

Stiles gruñó en desacuerdo, acentuando así la risa del alpha.

Cuando este devolvió su vista a su móvil, algo hizo click en la cabeza de Stiles... Iba a devolvérselas al insoportable de Hale, ¿no se burlaba de él por ser ahora un chucho? Ahora se iba a enterar de que hace un chucho...

Stiles se levantó muy decidido cogiendo todas sus cosas y se encaminó hasta el alpha, este levantó levemente la mirada al sentir a Stiles al lado suya. El castaño no perdió el tiempo y le dio un lametazo en toda la cara al pelinegro, desde la parte baja de su mandíbula hasta el nacimiento del pelo y pasando por su mejilla derecha. Con eso el pequeño beta hiperactivo salio corriendo hasta la puerta del loft, bajo la mirada del alpha en completo estado de shock.

\- ¡Guauf! - imitó Stiles el ladrido de un perro.  
  
Y con una mirada burlona, una sonrisa socarrona y un simple "es lo que tiene ser un chucho" el castaño salió disparado azotando la puerta del loft. Solo en el momento que Derek escuchó la puerta del loft cerrarse tan fuertemente, pudo recomponerse mínimamente y llevar una mano a su cara, notandola completamente babeada. Entró en corela, siempre ese maldito niño se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo un poco mas y cabrearlo, devolviéndole con creces todo.

\- ¡¡¡STILEEEESSS!!! - se escuchó rugir al alpha.

Pero en ese momento Stiles ya estaba en su jeep, dirección a su casa y más feliz que nada, porque le había dejado una cara de tonto a Derek de aupa. Seguramente, luego iría a patearle el trasero o se vengará de él poniéndole entrenamiento extra, pero al castaño no podía importarle menos, había vuelto a ganar, y es que nadie se burla de Stiles sin sufrir las consecuencias, y menos un lobo amargado sin ningún tipo de sentido del humor que solo sabía robar sus chistes, porque los chiste de perros, eran, son y siempre serán cosa de Stiles, igual que el privilegio de cabrear al alpha.


End file.
